Reference is made to U.S. patent applications US 2012/13467612 A and US 2013/299197 A. The cones described in these references are provided with a seal arranged at a small diameter top end of the cone, which seal is configured to engage a small diameter unexpanded tubular section in front of the cone.
A disadvantage of these known cones is that when the seal reaches the unexpanded end of the otherwise expanded tubular the seal pops out of the tubular thereby stalling the hydraulic propulsion of the cone through the tubular.
Other known expandable cones provided with expandable sealing assemblies are disclosed in US patent applications US2013/048308 and US2005/045342 and European patent application EP0881354.
A disadvantage of these known expandable sealing assemblies is that they are prone to wear and leakage
There is a need for an improved expandable cone and method for sealing such an expandable cone which overcomes these advantages and provides an expandable cone that does not stall at the unexpanded end of the otherwise expanded tubular and that is provided with robust seals that are not prone to leakage.